


A New Life with You

by CelesteSelenite



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Post-Game, a teeny tiny bit of post-smut well, lots of fluff I told you, so it's kinda spoiler for you who still playing the game
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: Setelah petualangan yang sangat panjang, Sorey dan Mikleo memutuskan untuk kembali ke Elysia dan memulai hidup yang baru, dengan satu kejutan kecil yang muncul.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunezumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/gifts).



> A little domestic fluff for Mama Kitsunezumi, unbeta'ed so yeah it's kinda messy ehehe... but well, please enjoy your stay!

* * *

 

Sudah lebih dari tujuh ratus tahun berlalu sejak Sorey memenangkan pertarungan dengan Heldalf dan jatuh tertidur untuk memurnikan kembali Maotelus. Namun sudah lima tahun pula berlalu sejak Sorey terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, meraih tangan Mikleo yang jatuh ke dalam perangkap di salah satu kuil ( _bad habits die hard_ ), yang dibalas senyuman rindu dari sang _water seraph_. Juga sudah setahun berlalu sejak akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dari petualangan mereka, kembali ke Elysia untuk beristirahat di tengah familiarnya rumah. Elysia yang tak berubah bahkan setelah ratusan tahun memberikan Sorey suatu pemahaman bahwa tak peduli seberapa lamapun kau pergi, rumahmu tak akan pernah berubah. Rumahmu akan tetap menjadi rumahmu, sekalipun tujuh ratus tahun sudah lama lewat.

 

Namun selain untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan, Sorey dan Mikleo kembali ke Elysia untuk tujuan tertentu. Terpisah selama ratusan tahun telah membuat mereka tak lagi merasa dapat terpisah walau hanya sekali lagi. Sorey, tak lagi menyandang kedudukan sebagai _Shepherd_ , justru kini menjadi seorang _lightning seraph_. Maotelus bermurah hati memberikan pemuda itu kekuatan dan waktu untuk melalui hidupnya yang panjang bersama Mikleo, tanpa sedikitpun menghapus ingatannya semasa ia masih menjadi _Shepherd_ , sebelum ia menjadi seorang _seraph_.

 

Perasaan yang terpupuk, tumbuh, dan terjaga selama ratusan tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka yakin.

 

Setahun yang lalu, mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Hanya upacara kecil di Elysia, dengan mengundang orang-orang terdekat. Sorey masih mengingat tepukan keras Zaveid di punggungnya, disertai tawa keras dan ucapan selamat, juga tusukan payung Edna di pinggangnya. Mikleo masih mengingat senyuman Lailah, disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca dan ucapan selamat yang begitu tulus.

 

Setelah ratusan tahun berlalu, sahabat mereka masih tetap bersama mereka. Beberapa telah lama pergi (Dezel, Rose, Alisha, pikir Sorey sendu), namun beberapa masih tetap tinggal, membagi hidup kembali bersama Sorey.

 

Dua bulan yang lalu, salah seorang _seraph_ di Elysia menyatakan Mikleo tengah mengandung, setelah berhari-hari sang _water seraph_ mengeluhkan sakit. Elysia tidak mungkin terpengaruh aura buruk manusia, lagipula masa-masa itu sudah lama berlalu. Bagaimana mungkin Sorey tak khawatir?

 

“Oh, tapi kau bahkan jadi lebih khawatir setelah tahu aku mengandung,’kan?” Mikleo menggerutu, membiarkan tangan-tangan Sorey melingkari perutnya yang mulai berbentuk, mendekapnya dari balik punggung. Keduanya masih berada di atas ranjang, di dalam rumah mereka di Elysia. Hari masih terlalu pagi, kabut masih menyelimuti desa dan udara masih terlalu dingin untuk beranjak dari balik selimut.

 

“Hmm…?” Sorey menggumam pelan, lalu terkekeh. “Bagaimana mungkin aku tak khawatir? Itu anak kita, Mikleo. Ayolah…”

 

“Aku hamil, Sorey, bukan invalid.” Mikleo mencubit lengan Sorey gemas, bersyukur tak ada sehelai benang pun yang membatasi jemarinya dengan lengan Sorey—atau membatasi antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sorey secara keseluruhan, yah, sama saja. “Aku masih bisa membantumu, aku bisa memasak, atau membersihkan rumah.”

 

“Shush, Mikleo.” Sorey mengecup pipi sang _water seraph_ lembut. “Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau istirahat saja. Kau ingat apa yang ia bilang, bukan? Kehamilan pada _seraph_ laki-laki sangat jarang terjadi, dan lebih berisiko. Kau tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan.”

 

“Oh?” Mikleo mendengus geli. “Lalu? Aku tidak boleh kelelahan tapi kau masih tega membuatku ‘lelah’? Begitu maksudmu?”

 

Mendengar itu, wajah Sorey langsung memanas.

 

“M-Mikleo!”

 

“Heh…” Mikleo terkekeh geli. “Jadi aku tidak boleh bergerak membersihkan rumah, tapi aku boleh melakukan se—“

 

“AAAAH!” Sorey seketika berteriak malu. “M-Mikleo! Jangan katakan itu!”

 

Mikleo tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Serius, Sorey sudah membuatnya mengandung anak mereka, tetapi masih malu ketika membahas seks? Oh, Mikleo akan selalu mengingat ini. Zaveid dan Edna pasti menyukainya.

 

Mendengar tawa Mikleo yang makin keras terdengar, Sorey mendengus kesal, lalu bergerak mendorong tubuh sang kekasih hingga tidur terlentang di atas ranjang, sementara tubuhnya sendiri membayangi Mikleo. Matanya memandang Mikleo yang tercekat, balas menatapnya terkejut.

 

“S-Sorey…?”

 

Sorey menelan ludah. Aah, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menahan diri. Mikleo tampak begitu cantik. Rambutnya yang ikal terurai, kulitnya yang putih mulus, wajahnya yang lembut tersepuh sipu. Ditambah dengan kehamilan yang bukannya membuat sang _seraph_ tampak lebih lelah, namun justru membuatnya bersinar.

 

Membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencium bibirnya. Dalam dan lembut, hingga Sorey melepaskan kekasihnya itu, balas mengarahkan wajahnya menuju perut Mikleo. Ia tak segan mengecup puncak perut Mikleo, sebelum mendongak dan menjawab setengah menggerutu.

 

“Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menahan diri kalau kau secantik ini?”

 

Dan kini, giliran Mikleo yang memerah hingga telinga.

 

“S-SOREY!” Mikleo memukul lengan Sorey setengah hati, lalu cemberut sekalipun ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu membubuhi kecupan di sekitar perutnya yang mulai membesar. Merasakan sebuah kehidupan tumbuh di dalam tubuh kekasihnya, menunggu terlahir ke dunia yang kini damai tanpa perpecahan. Dunia yang ia dan kekasihnya bentuk dengan kedua tangan mereka sendiri, dengan pengorbanan, darah, dan air mata.

 

Namun jika setiap kesulitan itu terbalas dengan semua yang ia miliki saat ini, sungguhpun, Sorey tak akan menukarnya dengan apapun.


End file.
